Never Underestimate a Cherry Blossom
by Funfu Sohaku
Summary: I really suckk at summaries so i'll just put this as my summary. Sakura and Syaoran are married and are heads of a powerful japanese clan that is currently raging at war against a violent chinese one. Ladededa, just read my story for more excitment.
1. A simple day at the Shrine?

**Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom **

**This Fanfic was written by me. I did not have my friend help me this time. And p.s. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura belongs to the creators of CLAMP

* * *

**

Long ago during a time of where not much of cities but like simple towns and villages, there was a Shrine far off near a region of mountains. This shrine was built in a very scenic location, Sakura trees surrounding the area, a lush meadow down below the cliffs, dark forests along the mountainous paths, and a large crystal like waterfall behind. The occupants of this shrine were the Cherry Blossoms, one of the most respected clans of all Japan. They worked hard on bringing peace everywhere they can reach and helping the helpless. Although they dislike wars, they prepare for a lot of the wars by training every spare moment they have. Why would they do such a thing? The answer is the rival clan, The Red Blood Wolves. The wolves reside in China, and love anything related to violence. They killed countless of people, robbed many homes and banks and their hobby is eliminating the Cherry Blossoms. Not everyone was a wolf, I would say only the head council resided in China, the others are scattered about. This Feud has gone on for several years, and is about to get more twisted, darker and much more…

* * *

**Chapter 1: A simple day at the Shrine?**

* * *

**/High courts**

"Send for me the head council Blossoms at once Alli!" A man ordered

"Calm down Syao." Sakura whispered

"Alright Sakura." Syaoran Li agrees

"Yes master Li." Alli responded leaving

**/Battle courtyard**

"Mistress Funfu!" Alli cried out

"Hai? (Yes)" Funfu responded lowering her sword from her practice

"Master Li and Mistress Sakura wishes to see you, Mistress Nguyen, Lady Nguyen, Miss Nguyen, Miss Xundubey and Miss Tsukishiro." Alli explained

"We will be there shortly. Thank you for informing us." Funfu thanked

"My pleasure. Good day to you Mistress Sohaku." Alli said with a curtsey before leaving

"Come on girls, we need to go. Master and Mistress wants us for something." Funfu announced

"Ok." The other girls said

**/High Courts**

"Master Li, Mistress Sakura there is something you wish of us?" Mistress Nguyen asked with a low bow

"Yes there is Thanh. You and the girls are to be dismissed…" Sakura started but was cutted off

"Dismissed!" Miss Tsukishiro exclaimed "For what!"

"Will you calm down Ying?" Lady Nguyen asked in a hushed voice

"Shut up Kristie!" Ying shot back

"Just because you are 18 and older than us, you think that makes you the boss of us!" Miss Nguyen asked

"Oh will you three stop bickering? We are in the elder's chambers for goodness sakes!" Miss Xundubery yelled

"Make us Emma!" Kristie, Ying and Miss Nguyen snapped

"Oh will you 5 shut the hell up or I will beat the living lights out of you all!" Thanh screamed

"Ha-a-ai!" The girls stuttered in fear

"Now, for what reasons are we to be dismissed?" Funfu asked

"For a dangerous and important mission." Sakura answered

"So can you just chill now Ying?" Miss Xundubey asked

"Yeah, I think I could Emma" Ying replied sitting back in her seat

"The Elders, Sakura and I have thought of this really hard. You are to head to China.." Syaoran started

"But that is Wolf territory!" Miss Nguyen stated

"I know that Anna now please let me continue" Syaoran added, "You girls are to go Cambie Boarding High. The most educated shrine in all of Asia. You are to track down the Wolves head shrine location and eliminate them for the greater good. We have arranged with Kelly Wong, Thanh's Pen Pal, which you are to stay there and she'll make sure you guys are safe for as long as she could. Ying, you are in charge of transportations for you are the eldest. Funfu, you are in charge of hiding the pressed emblems you all have on your left arms. Thanh, Kristie, you two are in charge of converting the weapons. As for Anna and Emma, you two are to keep a close watch out and are to assist your fellow Blossoms if the require your assistances. You girls shall leave tomorrow morning at 9."

"Yes sir. We shall not fail you." The girls chanted in unison, saluting, giving a bow and then turning and leaving the chambers.

**/The girls' Dormitory**

"This is a really risky mission." Emma commented pacing back and forth

"You think!" Thanh yelled out with sarcasm

"Im just saying" Emma started

"Wow, we are going to be heading into Wolf territories and you are reminding us? Thank you very much Emma!" Ying joined in the sarcasm

"Come now girls, we need to pack." Funfu reminded them

"I wonder what its like in China." Kristie asked while packing her treasured belongings and clothes into her carry case

"I wonder what the guys are like there…." Anna asked with a dreamy expression on her face

Smack

"ARHG! WHAT WAS THAT FOR THANH!" Anna cried out in agony

"You make me sick…you do realize that all the Wolves are guys right? What happens if you went and spilled our secrets to a supposingly wolf neh? Have you ever thought of that!" Thanh answered

"No-o-o." Anna stuttered back

"WELL THEN THINK FOR ONCE!" Thanh yelled

"You are such a Twit Anna." Ying sighed out

"AM NOT!" Anna debated

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kristie screamed

"Hai." Ying and Anna said in unison sitting down on their beds

"Alright girls, give me your left arms, I made the lotion to hide our emblems." Funfu announced holding a red crystal bottle

Funfu puts on the lotion

"Alright, so were are packed, ready to go. Lets go and say good bye to our closest comrades and then go to sleep." Emma said

"Hai." The other girls said leaving

**/Next Day At the Shrine Gates**

Cherry Blossom Petals flowing around in the wind as the girls head out

"Thanh and I got Moonlight and Starling Hitched up to go. So we just got to load our belongings on and get into the carriage." Ying explained

"Ok." The other girls said

"SAYOUNARA! JA NE! MATA NE! GAMBATTE!" Is heard everywhere in the shrine

"Sayounara! Ja Ne! Mata Ne!" The girls called back leaving through the gates

"China, HERE WE COME!" The girls cheered

* * *

**Authors Notes: This story is based on a few facts. The clans do exist…(Unfortunately the Red Blood Wolves do) All the Characters are real except for Sakura and Syaoran, he is completely fictional. But the clans aren't really in Japan and China. I just chose the locations. But the Clans do exist in Canada. A few Members do reside in Japan and China however. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the 1st chp. More to come and do review. I just made up that Sakura and Syaoran are the clan leaders, but the anime in which the star in have inspired me in some way… so I guess I used them as the clan leaders.**


	2. Stupid School

**Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom**

**Authors Opening Notes: Ok, so the girls are heading out on their mission, lets see what happens.**

**Chapter 2: Stupid School

* * *

**

**/Upper Class of Cambie Boarding High**

"Chantal! My Pen Pal and her companions are here!" A girl with black hair in a messy ponytail called out

"Really now Kelly?" Chantal asked unsure

"Yes! Now lets go welcome them! They are going to share our dorm with them." Kelly explained dragging Chantal down stairs to the main gates

**/Main Gates**

"This school is huge!" Anna cried in alarm

"You think Anna? The students and teachers LIVE here. L-I-V-E here." Thanh said with sarcasm and rolling her eyes.

"ARA! We have to wear Uniforms!" Funfu cried out

"NO!" Thanh yelled

"It sucks! You have to wear a pressed fitting white t-shirt and pleated black skirt the goes just above your knees. And you have to wear black slip-ons shoes with white stockings." Funfu cried out

"YUCK! I HATE WEARING SKIRTS!" Thanh yelled, "I'd prefer to wear the boys uniform."

"Why?" Anna asked

"Because it is just a pressed t-shirt, and black pants, with black shoes. I'd rather wear the boy uniforms than wear the girl uniform"

"Oh." Anna said understandingly

"KELLY!" Thanh cried out.

"Hi Thanh! Long Time no see!" Kelly welcomed running up to Thanh

"I know!" Thanh said

"Oh my! Where are my manners, Thanh, meet Chantal!" Kelly introduced

"HI!" Chantal responded cheerfully

"Hi! And these are my companions, Ying Tsukishiro, Funfu Sohaku, Kristie Nguyen, Anna Nguyen and Emma Xundubey." Thanh Introduced

"Welcome to Cambie Boarding High! You girls shall be sharing our dorm." Kelly explained.

"You did hide the emblems right?" Kelly whispered to Thanh

"Of course!" Thanh cried out

"Ok good. Now lets bring your belongings up into our dorm and then we'll introduce you to more people." Chantal announced

"Ok." The girls said

**/Crusaders Dormitory Courtyard after they putted away their belongings**

"Hey everyone! We have a few new members here at our school." Kelly announced to everyone

"Oh really?" a boy with black hair asked

"Hai." Thanh said walking from behind Kelly

"Hai?" the boy asked

"It means yes in Japanese, Marvin." Kelly told him

"Oh, I see." Marvin said understanding

"Guys, I want you to meet Thanh Nguyen, Ying Tsukishiro, Funfu Sohaku, Kristie Nguyen, Anna Nguyen and Emma Xundubey." Kelly introduced

"Konnichiwa Minna." The girls said taking a bow

"Girls, I want you to meet our other Crusaders here. Marvin Cheung, Christopher Fung, Caren Lee, Jason Lee, Eric Ng and Macy Mak." Kelly introduced

"Hello and Welcome to Cambie." The Crusaders welcomed standing up and taking a bow

"Well anyways, it is getting late. Oh and don't worry about your schedules, I've arranged for you girls to be partnered with one of the crusaders. Ying, you are a volunteer worker because you are 18." Kelly stated

"Alright then." Ying approved

"Kristie, you'll be with me, Funfu, you go with Chantal, Anna, you go with Caren and Emma, you go with Macy. Thanh, you studied here for a year, I think you know your way around here." Kelly said

"Sure whatever, I got photographic memory, I remember my way around here." Thanh agreed

"Ok good. But if you need help, we are around." Kelly reminded

"Ok." Thanh agreed

**/Next Day**

"Girls, I have your uniforms here." Kelly said waking them up.

"I hate the uniforms. It has to be skirts." Thanh said groaning

"I hate them too but we can't do anything about it except wear them so put them on." Kelly said

"Bleh…I have arithmetic first." Anna groaned

"I have science…" Funfu muttered

"Well I have fine arts." Emma said cheerfully

"I have Art. One of my Favs!" Kristie said very enthusiastically

"I got fighting class first…. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Thanh said with a smirk

"Try not to slaughter the students." Kelly sated laughing as she poured water into the glass cups, "Oh by the way Thanh, Marv, Eric and Jason are in your fighting class. I tell you now, they are pretty good, Jason practiced a lot, Eric may not look like a threat but he is pretty tricky and Marv is really fast."

"Sure whatever. Whatever they have learned, couldn't have been as tough as the Cherry Blossoms'. And besides, Im a skilled battle mistress." Thanh said

"Well be careful anyways." Kelly said

**Bell rings**

"Ja Ne Minna!" Thanh said dashing out the door

**/Fight Class Courtyard**

"Ok Men, we have a girl who persistently asked to join this class so do be careful." The teacher requested

"Oh no need for that, Im pretty capable of myself." Thanh said emerging out into the courtyard

"Thanh!" Marvin, Jason and Eric asked

"Hai? What is it?" Thanh asked

"Why did you join this class?" Eric asked

"Got bored. Plus I want to see a few Chinese fighting styles." Thanh said

"But please don't blame us if you get hurt." Marvin pleaded

"Oh I won't, because I won't get hurt." Thanh said with a bright smile

"Anyways, Ryoko, why don't you test out Miss Nguyen's strength here?" the Teacher asked

"My pleasure Sir." Ryoko said standing up

"Do you have like a sword or something to use Miss Nguyen?" The teacher asked

"Lets see, I have a Flowen sword, a shadow rod, bloody arts… and a Rappy's Fan." Thanh replied, "I'll use my Rappy's Fan."

"A fan won't help you young Miss." Ryoko sneered

"Oh you just watch." Thanh muttered

"Alright then, if you insist Miss." The teacher sighed

Thanh pulls out a Yellow fan with jeweled feathers at the end and blue ribbons hanging from the bottom

"Ready?" the teacher asked

Thanh leans back with one foot stretched in front of her, her left hand in front of her and her right hand with the fan behind her head

"Ready!" Thanh called with a serious look yet calm expression on her face

Ryoko pulls his sword out and has puts on his threatening face on

"Ready!" Ryoko called

"COMMENCE BATTLE!" The teacher yelled out

Ryoko made a dash for Thanh but Thanh was much quicker. She whipped her fan right in front of herself causing a whirlwind of feathers to head straight towards Ryoko knocking him down.

"This fan may look useless but looks can be deceiving." Thanh stated

Thanh charged towards Ryoko and whipped her fan closed tight and it formed a small sword handle, with another swing it turned into a translucent blade and with it, Thanh knocked Ryoko's sword out of his hand and passed her test.

"Game, Over." Thanh sneered at Ryoko

Ryoko, being a poor loser ran up to her and attempted to punch her but she caught the fist with her hand and gave him a hard punch in the stomach.

"ARGH!" Ryoko cried in agony

"Never underestimate me." Thanh said remembering not to use the actual saying

"Well done Miss Nguyen" The teacher congratulated

"Arigato" Thanh thanked with a bow.

"Now can you show us a few of you moves with your other weapons?" Eric asked

"Hai!" Thanh accepted cheerfully

Thanh pulls out a long pole with a circlet at the top with a small blue orb in the center. The circlet had orange panels with little notches on the sides and its connected to a long pole with a smaller orb at the bottom.

"This is my shadow rod. When I channel enough strength and concentration, this staff can do a hell lot of damage" Thanh said performing a few tricks and simple movements with it

Then she pulls out red daggers with handles right across from the curved blade in a ¾ circle and it connects with a long sharp point.

"And these are called Bloody arts. If you are to perform really effective moves, you are going to need special gloves because you need to do a few quick turn and seeing that if you turn the blades, you might cut yourself" Thanh said

And at last, she wields a large blue translucent sword that is even bigger than herself yet she was able to hold it as if it weighed nothing. The sword, you can see through it a little bit.

"And this is my Sword, it is called the Flowen sword. It was crafted by the Three and only 3 Flowen swords are real. How can you tell which ones are real? Easy. The real ones look like glass material and are similar but do not shatter at all. The fakes shatter with one swing." Thanh said expressing her knowledge on her weapon of choice.

"How is it that something like that weighs like nothing?" One of the students asked

"Oh it ways a hell lot." Thanh answered

"But the way you hold it…" the student continued

"Here, come here. I'll let you hold it for a bit." Thanh offered

"Ok but im telling you, it weighs like a feather." The kid said

Thanh only giggled. Then handed the sword to the kid.

"See it weighs like…" kid started but fell to the ground when Thanh had release her grip. The sword crashed to the floor and not shattering, she proved that it was a real one. The sword had also made a hole in the courtyard because it was very heavy. The kid couldn't even lift the handle.

"Looks can be deceiving neh?" Thanh asked

**Bell rings**

"Well that's the end of class. Thank you Miss Nguyen for that lesson about you weapons." The teacher thanked

"You are very welcomed. Sayounara!" Thanh said dashing and catching up to Marvin Eric and Jason.

"Hey." Thanh said

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Jason asked

"My father was a Samurai in the Japanese army." Thanh quickly lied

"_I can't tell them about the clan."_ Thanh thought

"That's cool." Eric commented

"Yeah." Marvin agreed.

"What do you guys have next?" Thanh asked

"Marv and I have Fine arts." Eric replied

"I have a break block right now." Jason stated

"I have fine arts next too!" Thanh said, "Im doing vocals. What are you guys doing?"

"We have music." Marvin said

"Oh. Well, I'll see you guys there. I need to go and get changed into the stupid uniforms." Thanh said

"Same, see ya." The trio said leaving

**/Fine Arts studio and stage room**

"Students, take out the My Ever After song. Its choir testing. Band, you are able to play this song perfectly, I need you guys to play that song while I test the students." The songstress

"Yes Ma'am!" the students obeyed and took out their music.

"Now lets start" The songstress said picking up her baton

19 students had sung. But none sung it perfectly. The songstress was getting ticked that none of her students were anywhere close. Then Thanh stood up for her turn

"Go on dear, im all ears…." The songstress yawned

Thanh stood in the center of the room and started to sing

**_In the clouds, flying high, soaring as the sun says her, goodbyes_**

The songstress sat up and looked at Thanh who was singing very well. Thanh then gathered more air to change her tone for the next parts.

_**All the colors blending into one. Just like Heaven how I feel, inside.**_

_**And now at peace, and worlds away, from that person I was yesterday.**_

_**You complete a part that's hard, to find, that I've been searching for all my life**_

The songstress seemed very happy and started jolting down something in her notepad

_**My ever after, you're all I ever wanted. Starting from today, now until always.**_

_**My love is everlasting, you're all that I've imagined. How love supposed to be, forever you and me.**_

**_So take my hand and hold on tight as we begin this journey side by side.  
And disappear into the golden sun. It's not the end this story's just begun. _**

As chapters close and then begins there's so much more that life has yet to bring.  
Through the worst and through the best of times you're all I need to get me by.  
My ever after, you're all I ever wanted. Starting from today, now until always.

_**My love is everlasting, you're all that I've imagined. How love supposed to be, forever you and me.**_

_**  
From now until for all eternity. You will always be my everything.**_

_**My ever after, you're all I ever wanted. Starting from today, now until always.**_

_**My love is everlasting, you're all that I've imagined. How love supposed to be, forever you and me.**_

The songstress stood up and began clapping.

"Well done, well done." The songstress complimented

The band stood up and clapped. But not the choir, matter of fact, they were jealous. Thanh took a bow. Marv and Eric walked up to her and congratulated her.

"Thanks you guys" Thanh thanked her friends

"How did you learn to sing like that?" Eric asked

"Well I sometimes had to perform at the King's court back in Japan so I practiced a lot." Thanh explained, "_And this is the truth for sure."_

"That's cool" Marv said.

"You stay away from our Marvin!" A group of girls came up and shoved Thanh and Eric aside and started clinging onto Marvin.

"That's not very nice." Eric said

"Did we disappoint you Eric?" the girls said in a false sweet voice, "Well too bad"

"That really wasn't nice." Marvin said

"Oh really? We are so sorry Marvin." The girls said sucking up

"Let go of me. I am not your property, I don't belong to anyone." Marvin said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"That little witch bewitched you!" The girls cried out pointing at Thanh, "She shall pay!"

"Noone messes with our Marvin and gets away with it!" One of the girls yelled storming towards her

"That's not wise Meilin." Eric warned

"Don't tell me not to do!" Meilin snapped

Meilin tries to punch but Thanh slid to the side and tripped Meilin and flicked her on the forehead with such force that Meilin fell on her back

"Never underestimate me. Got that you little twit?" Thanh asked

"Lets go girls." Meilin said getting up and leaving the classroom

"Well that takes care of that." Thanh said clasping her hands together, "You sure have a fan club around here Marv."

"Yeah…" Marvin said with his hands behind his head

"We better go put away our instruments." Eric reminded

"Yeah, I better go get my music sheets." Thanh said running off to her desk and collecting her sheets

**/1 hour before Dinner**

"Yes, the end of the day! Im starving!" Thanh cheered

The others start to laugh

"I just hope dinner isn't ruined by those fan girls of yours" Thanh said

"Don't worry. It's just our Dormitory that gets to have dinner in our hall. Those girls are off in the Angels Dormitory." Kelly responded

"Thank god. Now lets eat!" Funfu said

**/Back at The Cherry Blossoms Shrine**

"I hope our daughter Ying is doing fine." Sakura said worriedly that evening

"Don't worry, she is with her cousin Thanh. She'll be more than fine." Syaoran assured her.

"You are right. Goodnight." Sakura said relieved

"Good Night." Syaoran responded

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what do you think? First day and Thanh's got a few new enemies. That's their first day. And Ying is Sakura and Syaoran's daughter? Oh wow. Review please!**


	3. New Friends or New Enemies?

Never Underestimate a Cherry Blossom 

**Author's Opening Notes: Ok so Thanh made new friends and new enemies so the title of this chapter won't make sense but I don't care. Well let us see how the other Sakuras are doing.**

**Chapter 3: New Friends or New Enemies?

* * *

**

**/Next Day\**

"Ohayou Minna!" Funfu greeted

"Ohayou Funfu." The girls greeted back

"I got Gymnastics first." Funfu said sitting down and starting to eat her cereal

"I got Math." Anna groaned

"I have Gymnastics as well!" Emma cried out.

"Yup, and that means Chantal and Macy are with us." Funfu said

"You got that right." Macy said coming in, "Good morning."

"Good Morning Macy." The girls greeted

"O-ha-y-o" Thanh said stumbling into their eating quarters, not even greeting her comrades properly

"Daijoubu Desu Ka Thanh? (Are you alright Thanh?)" Kristie asked in concern

"Ha-a-ai" Thanh stuttered, and coughing

"You are staying in your room today." Ying said coming in

"No…." Thanh said heading towards their closet for her uniform

"Dear cousin, why are you so persistent?" Ying asked

"I dunno…" Thanh replied

"You are going back to bed!" Ying said

"No…" Thanh said sleepily

"You are so going to sleep and that's Final!" Ying declared dragging Thanh back to her room

"We better head to out now. Ja Ne Minna. Get well soon Thanh!" Funfu said leaving

**/Gymnasium\**

"Ok girls. New students, lets see what you girls can do." The teacher said

"HAI!" Funfu and Emma yelled out with enthusiasm

Funfu and Emma stood a far distance from each other and did a few front flips towards each other

"Cotton Candy and Bubblegum too!"

They stopped and face each other. Then did one back flip. Then spun towards each other and stopped.

"We are sweetest combo, yes its true."

They back flipped away from each other.

"No matter if we are near of far."

They front flipped towards each other again

"We shall always be shining stars!"

Then they flipped back wards in that spot and did the splits.

The classroom broke out into claps and cheers.

"You girls did a magnificent job!" The teacher praised

"Domo arigato! (Thank you a lot!)" Funfu and Emma thanked

"Macy, Chantal, why aren't you guys doing anything?" Funfu asked

"Well, we actual never do anything in this class. We just sit and slack, and we still pass the classes." Macy replied

"Oh." Emma said

"Hai. Its true." Chantal responded

"Hey! Funfu, Emma! Why are hanging with the slackers Chantal and Macy? You don't need to hang with them, join us cheerleaders!" A girl with flowing red hair said

"That is just plain mean. We are friends with Chantal and Macy and there is nothing you can do about it." Funfu said sticking her tongue out at the girl

"I, Michelle Chang will not be made of a mockery by you!" Michelle spazzed

"Oh really. Well I don't care. I already think of you as joke." Funfu said with arms crossed

"You shall pay dearly!" Michelle threatened leaving with her followers

"Bitch." Emma muttered

"I know she is." Macy sighed

RING!

"Time to head to next class" Chantal said

"Ja ne Tomodatchis." Funfu said turning and leaving

(A/N: Ok, so we covered Ying/Thanh/Eric/Marvin/Jason/Funfu/Emma/Chantal/Macy. Lets see hows it going for Kristie and Kelly)

/Socials Classroom\

"Kelly, wake up!" Kristie said prodding Kelly with her pencil

"Huh? Class is over?" Kelly asked sleepily

"Hai. It was a fascinating lesson." Kristie said with a smile

"Oh really? I thought it was boring, like with all the Roman wars and yeah." Kelly said rubbing her eyes

"I thought it was fascinating." Kristie said

"Hullo there." A boy greeted

"Konnichiwa. Who are you?" Kristie asked

"The name is Paul. Nice to meet you." Paul said taking Kristie's hand and placing a kiss on it

"Oh stop sucking another poor innocent girl into your little game you sicko." Kelly snapped disgusted by Paul and picked her books to leave

"Ouch. That hurts a lot." Paul mocked putting his hand over his heart and acted as if he was dying.

"Kristie, this guy is a complete fool/jerk and e-e-diot. Don't fall for his false charms." Kelly said

"Awwwww, shes just a spoilsport. Don't listen to her." Paul pouted

"Im warning you Paul. You stay away from me or you will hear from my friend Thanh." Kristie warned pulling her hand away

"Aww, why should I let a pretty little Cherry Blossom like you leave my grasp?" Paul asked

"I said stay away." Kristie snapped leaving

"_Does he really know that im a cherry blossom! I have to be careful"_

"I'll see you around!" Paul said waving

"STAY AWAY YOU BASTARD!" Kristie screamed running

Paul turned and frowned

"_Could these girls be a threat to us? I need to see Ryoko immediately"_

/Hallway\

"Hey, thanks for the heads up about Paul, Kelly." Kristie thanked catching up to Kelly

"No problem. I tell you now, that guy has hitted on like half of the school's population of girls. Only ¼ of the population has turned him down and that leaves ¼ left that has no clue about this." Kelly explained

"Oh really….the way he acts…" Kristie thought, "KELLY!"

"Neh? What is it?" Kelly turned around and asked

"Do you think he might be a wolf? Like he could have sucked up to girls to see if they were a cherry blossom." Kristie whispered into Kelly's ear

"Oh my god. You might be right!" Kelly agreed

"Like he was like 'why should I let a pretty little Cherry Blossom like you, leave my Grasp?" Kristie rephrased her earlier events

"We better go tell the others!" Kelly suggested

"Lets go then!" Kristie urged

(A/N: Ok so we've met Paul and now know that he and Ryoko are Wolves. Lets see how Anna and Caren are doing)

"That's a nice drawing" Caren complimented Anna

"Arigato" Anna thanked

"Class! Times up! Present your sketches!" the teacher called out, "Anna, you are first."

Anna stepped up with a large poster like image of Japanese warriors that were women with feathered masks and the picture was layered with faint sketches of cherry blossoms to make them look windblown.

"This is picture of which I dreamed of once when I was in Japan. These women are the legendary 6 of the Cherry Blossoms clan that was well respected in Japan. The legendary 6 are the Selkik Blossom, has a great strategic mind, has great judgment and Controller of Water. Then Angelical Blossom, the eldest and quickest of all the Cherry Blossoms, Controller of the Skies. Winged blossom, skilled actress and great at performing hiding her friends for surprise attacks, she is the Controller of Winds. Purple Blossom, the battle mistress is Controller of the element earth. Illusion blossom, great knowledge on alter egos, and concealment charms, she is the Controller of Darkness. And last but not least the Peach Blossom, very kind and full of charms, she is Controller of light. These Blossoms work hard on preventing wars and help the helpless. These 6 have been my idols ever since I have heard about them." Anna said talking about the Blossoms but not blowing their covers away

"What a wonderful Japanese folklore. And she managed to kill the time, so everyone pack up your tools and equipments." The teacher instructed

"That is an awesome story! And it went well with your drawing too!" Caren complimented

"Thanks." Anna thanked

"Do you mind telling me the story some other time?" Caren asked

"Sure! I don't mind." Anna responded

As she was about to pick up her drawing off her desk, a few kids came running over with paint and spilt it all over her drawing. Tears welled up in Anna's eyes.

"What was that for!" Caren asked in a loud voice

"Whoops. I am so sorry. I tripped over….I am sorry Anna." The girl fakely apologized

"Liar…" Anna muttered

"What did you call me?" the girl asked with a hint of anger

"I called you a liar." Anna said looking up with an angry look on her face

"Oh, why is that?" the girl asked

"Because you don't really mean it." Anna scowled

"Why you little…" the girl started

"Is there a problem here Anna, Caren, Erika?" the teacher asked

"Hai." Anna said

"Hai?" the teacher asked confused

"Yes in Japanese, sir." Caren explained

"Oh. Alright. So what is the problem?" the teacher asked

"Erika purposely spilt paint all over Anna's drawing." Caren said pointing at Anna's now thickly pink paint covered drawing

"Erika, Detention. As for you two, you may leave." The teacher said

"Thank and good day sir." Caren said as the two left

"What a Bitch!" Anna complained

"I know! That was an awesome picture!" Caren said with disappointment

"Well, its almost dinner. Lets go and meet up with the others." Anna sighed

"Ok, lets go." Caren said as they headed towards the Crusaders dormitory

(A/N: Ok. Another enemy made. Now lets see what happens at dinner before I wrap up this chapter.)

/Crusaders Dinner Hall\

"KONNICHIWA MINNA!" Kristie exclaimed, "I have important news."

"Wait! Are you sure we can trust Eric, Jason, Marvin, Macy, Caren and Chantal with this information?" Kelly whispered into Kristie's ear.

"Oh well, I already announced that we have some important news and I can trust them." Kristie whispered back

"Hai. What is this 'news'?" Thanh asked (Shes still sick but a bit better and she joined them for dinner)

"But first we have something important to explain and tell everyone except for all those who already know." Kristie announced with a grave voice

Ying, who was serving the food, dropped the tray and everything fell to the ground. All the other members just spat out their drink or dropped their glass cups.

"NANI!" the other members asked

"What? What is going on?" Eric asked

"Eric, Jason, Marvin, Chantal, Macy, Caren. Kelly, Ying, Thanh, Funfu, Anna, Emma and I are Cherry Blossom Members." Kristie said. "The Cherry Blossoms are the most respected clan of all of Japan. We were sent here by our master and the elders to hunt down the Red Blood Wolves, except for Kelly, she is a spent-force, so she came to Cambie to continue her studies instead of staying with us. The Wolves reside here in China. We are searching for them at the moment."

"DID YOU TAKE YOUR LOONY PILLS TODAY KRISTIE?" Ying screamed at Kristie

"And here I thought I was ill with sickness." Thanh said

"Damare! (Shut up)" Kristie yelled, "Let me put it this way. They might be able to help us in gathering information that we need. I know we can trust them."

"Alright…. I'm in." Thanh agreed sitting down

"If Thanh is then so are the rest of us." Funfu said in a clam voice and sitting down

"We understand and we shall assist you in any way we can." The Crusaders agreed

"Alright. Kelly and I encountered a possible Wolf in Social History class." Kristie said

"Oh really?" Anna asked

"Yes. So careful about the guys who are not in this dormitory. Especially Paul Hong." Kelly warned

"Well anyways. When I encountered him, he was trying to hit on me. But I rejected him and told him to get lost. But he was like, 'Why should I let a pretty Cherry Blossom like you leave my Grasp?', we have to be careful, I think he may be onto us." Kristie explained.

"Alright. On guard now people. We have to be very careful." Thanh ordered

"HAI!" everyone called out

/In the Wolves lair\

"Ryoko, Paul, you want to see me?" A man with a bloodstained wolf mask asked in a very very low dark crackling voice

"Yes master. Ryoko and I have believed to have found two little Sakuras on Campus." Paul said as Ryoko went and handed two photos. One of Kristie and the other one of Thanh.

"Eliminate them." The master ordered

"Yes Sir!" Paul and Ryoko obeyed as they left

/Cherry Blossom Shrine\

"Im really worried. I have these visions that something will happen to Thanh and Kristie." Sakura mentioned at her dinner

"I hope she will be fine." Tomoyo said worriedly

"Don't worry. Your daughter Thanh will be fine." Sakura assured her

"Really?" Tomoyo asked

"Hai! Im positive." Sakura responded." Lets go and ask Clow Reed's reincarnation. He might be able to tell us."

/Clow's Shrine\

"Eriol. Please tell us the welfares of our daughters and their companions." Sakura requested removing her star key from her neck and placing it on the pedestal in front of Eriol

"They are fine and shall be fine." Eriol said

"Arigato Eriol." Sakura thanked

* * *

**Author's notes: Well okay, we found two wolves and lots of new enemies. Now the entire Crusaders Dormitory is in on the mission. How are the wolves sure that Thanh and Kristie are Cherry Blossoms? Well they aren't. But they love violence that it wouldn't matter if they killed someone innocent. Thanh is Tomoyo's daughter? No wonder Thanh has a good voice. JK! Well Thanh really does have a good voice. Anyways, is Eriol Positive that the girls will be fine? Anyways, reviews please.**

**BONUS! If you can match up the Cherry Blossom with one of the correct elements of the 6, I will add your name in a few future chapters!**


	4. The game is on

**Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom**

**Author's opening notes: So we left off that the Crusaders are eating dinner and the dormitory is now the headquarters for the Sakuras and they now have new members to assist them. The wolves are now preying on Thanh and Kristie. Just as the title states, the game is on.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:The Game is on**

**/Next day in Dormitory lounge**

"Ok. So now that all the Crusaders are in this altogether, we must be very careful of not blowing each other's covers." Funfu said to the Crusaders

"Hai." The Crusaders responded

"Oh, Caren, Jason. I have been meaning to ask you two something." Anna said

"Yes?" Caren asked

"Are you and Jason like siblings because your last names are the same." Anna asked

"Do you think we are?" Jason asked

"No…" Anna replied

"We aren't. Many people have the same last name as us." Caren stated

"I know that. I was just wondering if you two were or not." Anna added

"Well we are not." Jason said

"Ok." Anna said turning back and started talking to Emma

"THANH! KRISTIE! GET DOWN LOW!" Funfu screamed

"HOE!" Kristie and Thanh screamed out in unison diving to the ground

An arrow came in shattering the window and landing only a few inches away from Thanh and Kristie. There was a parchment rolled around it so Thanh picked it up and read it out loud.

"Pretty little Cherry Blossoms. We are onto you, surrender and be ours or we shall hunt you down. We wolves are not afraid of you so be warned. Meet us at the Sakura tree near the Gates. Yours truly, Paul and Ryoko" Thanh read out loud to her friends.

Kristie screamed and then broke into tears. Thanh was so shocked she didn't even move. Her face was stricken with fear. Eric walked up to Thanh and tried to comfort her with a hug. Jason went to do the same for Kristie and the others came and crowded around.

"We are so dead…. We are so dead, we are so dead, we are.." Kristie began to repeat but Thanh slapped her

"Don't say such nonsense. We are not going to die. I'll find us a way out of this spot.' Thanh said holding back her tears.

"Maybe you should give yourselves up to them." Funfu suggested

"WHAT?" Thanh, Kristie, Jason and Eric asked staring at her. The others just looked with shock and confusion.

"I said, give into their demands." Funfu repeated

"Nani? Why!" Thanh asked

"You could be our little spies for them." Funfu explained, "You can figure out their plans for us, and make sure they don't figure the rest of us out."

"I see." Kristie said, "But I still…"

"Kristie, I think this might be the only way. We fall into their demands, learn their plans and if we find no use for them, we'll kill them. Unless Jason, Marvin and Eric accidentally killed Ryoko in fighting class." Thanh said agreeing

"Alright. Im in then." Kristie sighed

Eric and Jason just looks at them and then looked at Funfu.

"Alright. It's the weekend. Lets go find something to do." Emma said

"I know of a hidden lake in the forest. Its pretty cool there." Christopher suggested

"Ok. That will be where we are going today. Thanh, Kristie, you two trail down our little wolves." Funfu said

"Hai." Thanh and Kristie said, "Ja ne minna, have fun!"

Kristie and Thanh then left to their rooms to get changed.

**/Sakura Tree Near the gates**

"So, you lovely little blossoms decided to come after all." Ryoko said jumping off from the branch he was sitting on.

"I guess so." Thanh said showing no emotion and keeping a calm face

"Well Ryoko and I are pleased that you two have come to and decided to come along with us." Paul said with a smirk

"Yeah…" Kristie said looking down

"Will you girls accompany us to the finest restaurant in town?" Ryoko asked giving Thanh his hand

Thanh looks at Kristie and then slightly nods.

"Alright then." Thanh agreed, accepting the hand

Paul then gave his hand to Kristie who accepted it. The four teens soon started walking down towards the town for lunch.

**/The hidden lake**

"Its gorgeous here!" Anna commented

"This place is remarkable." Funfu commented

"Yeah. We used to come here like everyday in our first year at Cambie." Chris said as they went in closer towards the lake

"Wow. This place is truly remarkable though." Emma said as she sat down on the shores close to the lake

"Well, I packed our lunch picnic so lets pick a location and eat." Ying said looking around

"Hang on. We built a house just near the waterfall." Marv said remembering

"Oh yes. A great view of the entire area and nice clean water to use." Jason remembered

"Well then, lead the way." Anna said as the guys lead them towards the house near the waterfall.

**/Restaurant in town**

"This place really is fancy…." Kristie commented looking around

While drinking her water she kicked Kristie in the shin and looked at her after putting her glass down. Kristie just stares back and then just sat there.

"Yes, only the best for our little Cherry Blossoms." Ryoko said with a grin

"Why thank you…" Thanh responded with an uncertain voice

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked as she came to their table

"What would you girls like to have?" Paul asked

"Im not that hungry so I'll just have a glass of water." Thanh replied

"Same here." Kristie said

"Alright then." Paul said. And then Ryoko and Paul made their orders and the waitress left.

"So, will you share your knowledge of your clan?" Ryoko asked

"Ummm…lets see… no." Thanh replied taking a sip of water

"And why is that?" Ryoko asked

"It is only for us to know and for you to find out." Thanh answered putting her glass down

"Aww…don't be such spoil sports." Paul whined

"Our final answer is no." Kristie said

"Here is your meal." The waitress said putting the food onto the table

"Alright then. So we won't ask you of your clan. How is it in Japan?" Ryoko asked, changing the subject

"Very peaceful except for the Wolf raids. And a very beautiful sight unless it was raided." Thanh described announciating the raid parts.

"Oh. I see." Ryoko said continuing to eat

"How are your lives in Japan?" Paul asked

"Lots of hard work but we have plentiful of almost everything." Kristie answered that time

"I see." Paul said continuing to eat.

"How are your lives?" Thanh asked

Paul and Ryoko started rambling on and on about their lives and sometimes mentioned their clan.

**/House near the waterfall**

"Wow. This house has got a great structure but there is a lot of dust." Emma commented

"Yeah, we haven't been here in ages." Eric said

"I see." Funfu said

"Now, you guys sit down and eat. I'll just check around this house for a bit." Ying said

"Alright then." The group replied

**/Ying's POV**

This house seems suitable as a HQ location, maybe we should hold our meetings and everything here. I don't really think our dormitory is such a good location anymore.

_So much dust…tsk tsk, this place shall never pass the white gloves test but we have no other choice. Maybe while they are in class, I could sneak back here to clean up. Yeah, that's for sure._

**/Normal POV**

"Alright, I have an idea." Ying announced as she headed back to the dining area

"Lets hear your idea." Anna said

"Im thinking that we should use this house as our HQ." Ying said

"As of to why?" Emma asked

"Well, our dormitory doesn't seem as safe anymore and we need a much more secluded place to store our secrets and data." Ying explained

"Shes got a point there." Funfu responded

"While you guys are in class on Monday, Im going to come back and clean up the place and move a few things around." Ying added

"Alright." The group agreed

**/At the restaurant**

"That was a good meal." Ryoko commented picking up his napkin

"I agree." Paul said

"Well, what are we going to do next?" Kristie asked

"We didn't really think about that." Paul admitted

"Well, I got a lot of homework, I think I want to get a jump start on that." Kristie lied

"And I'm helping her because I don't really get homework." Thanh tagged along

"Alright. We'll escort you back to your dorm then." Ryoko offered

"It's alright. We'll be fine." Thanh declined

"But we insist." Paul insisted

"Alright then." Kristie said sighing in defeat

Ryoko and Paul paid the bill and then the four teens headed back to Cambie.

**/Outside of the Crusaders Dormitory**

"We had a good time today and we hope to see you two soon again." Thanh lied with her fake sweet voice

"Well thank you for giving in to us." Ryoko said with a chuckle

"We better get going now. Syaonara." Kristie said as the two girls went into their dormitory.

"Bye." They wolves said as they left the other direction

**/Thanh's dorm room**

"Alright, I'll send them a message right away." Thanh said running up to her large bowl of water

"I hope they can see your message coming." Kristie sighed

"Oh they will." Thanh said as she started concentrating and chanting her incantation in front of the bowl

**/New HQ**

"Lets go outside now." Ying suggested as the skies were changing to a darker shade of blue

"Hai." Funfu agreed watching the skies

They soon headed towards the lake and all the sudden, a slime like creature came sailing on the water towards them.

"A Porfullio Slime." Anna said

"What is a Porfullio Slime?" Marvin asked

"Thanh is able to summon up these creatures to send messages to her friends and families as long as her targets are near water. She just happens to remember that we are near a lake and has an important message to tell us." Ying explained

"I see." The new members understood

"_Special delivery to Funfu" _the Porfullio slime announced in a soft singsong voice

"Send." Funfu said

"_Come back to the dormitory, we have bits of info to tell you."_ The slime recited Thanh's words

"Lets go back now you guys." Funfu said

"_Message delivered."_ The slime said and vanished before them

The Crusaders then headed back to the dormitory.

* * *

**/Cherry Blossoms Shrine**

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." Sakura said interrupting the dinner, "Eriol, I now you can feel it too."

"Yes. I sense great danger for Thanh and Kristie." Eriol said in a grim voice and entering his trance

"No. It can't be. My only daughter." Tomoyo cried

"My dear Purple blossom…" Meiling stuttered

"They are fine for now, but unless they can unlock their true powers of the force above the clouds and heavens, they are surely doomed." Eriol said in a trance

"No." Tomoyo and Meiling cried out as they held onto each other for support

"There are two boys who can help them in unlocking this power. By releasing the true nature of these two boys, will only then they can find their powers." Eriol said and snapping out of his trance.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So okay, Kristie and Thanh are to be doomed and whats that? Did I accidentally slipped out which blossoms Kristie is? Well there is another chance for you to have your name added in. But this little contest will end when I revealed all of the blossoms right element. And what power is Eriol talking about? And who could these two boys be? We'll read on to find out(That is, if I posted the Chapter up.)**


	5. Assailants

**Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom**

**Author's Opening Notes: So we left off that the Crusaders we heading back to the Dormitory after receiving a message from a Porfullio Slime. Who are the two with the hidden powers? And how can they assist Thanh and Kristie? Lets find out in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Assailants**

**/Dormitory sitting room\**

"Thanh, Kristie, we're back." Funfu announced running through the doubled doors

"We figured out who started most of the fires and how they were able to attack without revealing themselves. Quite clever if you ask me. We should use that knowledge against them." Thanh said

"You did? Well tell us!" Ying exclaimed

"They had a special stone which they enchanted to let them run so fast you can't see them. Though the incantation was quite tricky, I think I can conjure up a few stones for ourselves." Kristie explained

"And the fires, the had a special elixir of in which could spread the fire more rapidly. They called it Devil's Oil." Thanh added, "The ingredients are quite rare but being able to travel through water, I think I'll be able to find them in no time."

"Excellent! That is the kind of information we need. Continue the good work." Funfu complimented

"Arigato Funfu." Kristie and Thanh thanked

Jason and Eric then slipped out of the room, onto the balcony and began having a conversation.

**/Balcony\**

"Ever since they came, I felt weird… it was like there was another person inside me." Eric whispered

"I feel the same." Jason responded, "I wonder what this could mean."

"Should we tell them?" Eric asked

"No. They'll think we are demented or something. And then Thanh and Ying will make their little remarks about it and laugh." Jason answered

"You're right." Eric agreed

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Thanh asked interrupting the conversation

"Oh, just kinda want to get some fresh air." Eric lied

"Oh really?" Kristie asked coming out onto the balcony

"Yeah." Jason lied

"Alright then." Thanh said turning around and heading back in.

"You two should come in, you might get a cold if you stay out here to long." Kristie added before leaving

"And mind you, it is going to rain soon." Thanh said

"Alright." They guys responded and then headed in as well.

**/Late in the evening in the lounge\**

"Kristie, what are you doing up so late?" Jason asked as he entered the lounge and saw Kristie sitting in front of the Fireplace with a blank stare

"Just can't sleep. I don't really sleep well when it rains." Kristie whispered softly but loud enough to be heard.

"Oh I see." Jason said sitting down next to her

"Every time there is rain, I would always get these flashbacks of my horrible childhood. But when having them and sitting in front of the fire, it feels like my memories are being burned away just like the firewood in the fireplace. It helps me quite a lot." Kristie explained

"Do you mind telling about your childhood?" Jason asked

"Yeah, guess so." Kristie replied and begun telling Jason about her life.

**(A/N: While that is happening, another story begins out on the balcony between two dorm rooms.)**

**/Balcony of Dorm room 8 and 9\**

Thanh sits there staring up at the rain not giving a care if she would get sick. She just blankly stares at the rain and occasionally glancing at the Moon's reflection in the lake beyond the woods. Then she hears a door click.

"Thanh?" Eric asked spotting her hugging her legs staring up towards the sky.

They just stared at each other for a while and then Thanh returned to staring at the sky.

"You scared me there for a while." Thanh responded breaking the silence

"Im sorry." Eric said sitting down next to her

"Why are you awake?" Thanh asked

"I don't really know why, lately I couldn't sleep. I keep having weird feelings that something horrible is about to happen." Eric explained

"Oh, so I'm not the only one." Thanh whispered, "Im here because, the rain seems to only be my real friend. Every since I became a Cherry Blossom, I was always being picked on and danger was like around almost every corner. Plus I began believing Selkik legends. So I just tell myself of the legends to relieve myself from pains, miseries and losses."

"What kind of legend?" Eric asked

"Selkik legends." Thanh responded, "The Selkies are believed to have lived underwater for centuries. But soon the Selkies began to lose their abilities live and breath under water so they washed up onto the shores of land and their cities have been crumbled into ruins. They are now living as normal human beings but we still believe one little saying. We Selkies have once came from the sea, and to the sea we shall returned."

"Wow, what a fascinating legend." Eric commented

"I know." Thanh whispered and soon teardrops came falling from her eyes

Eric, who could tell the difference between teardrops and raindrops, soon asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing. Old childhood memories." Thanh replied wiping her tears away.

"What happened?" Eric asked

"I cant…" Thanh muttered

"Hm?" Eric asked

"When I was about 3, my parents attempted to drown me for they were very poor and couldn't support me any longer. So they tried to drown me in the purist lake there was because they thought it was best to do so. And then a woman came up to my parents, her name was Tomoyo Daijoubu. My father tried to hold her back while my mother threw me into the lake. After my mother threw me into the lake off the cliff, Tomoyo ran and dove off the cliff in attempt to save me. She swam and brought me onto shore. And then she adopted me and brought me to the Cherry Blossoms shrine. Sakura, Tomoyo's cousin and wife of the Head Master of the shrine, began teaching me arts of magic, arts of healing and trained me as a warrior. But all of the other kids treated me as an outcast because I was not blood born in the family. So they would jump at me at every chance they get. Until Ying, began feeling sympathy and stood up for me. She being the eldest of the family, was able to prevent me from getting picked on, and soon I became friends with the rest of the family and with the other members of the clan. But I still dreaded those days. Every time I see a lake, those memories would be brought back to me no matter how much I try to get rid of them." Thanh began to cry her heart out as she finished telling about her childhood.

"Its alright." Eric comforted her by pulling her into a comforting hug.

She kept crying into his shoulder and he kept comforting her. He soon held her into an embrace that seemed like it would never break apart.

**/Lounge\**

"My parents were Syaoran Li's, the head master of the Cherry Blossoms shrine, cousins and protected the shrine with their lives. One day, during the hottest day in the summer, they were taken hostage by the wolves, and were going to be burned if the Cherry Blossoms did not surrender. Master Li of course was about to give in to rescue my parents but my parents went ahead and kicked the torch onto the set of woods and told Master Li not to ever give. I was devastated and I heard nothing but the screams of pain from my parents. I then began training as hard as I could to avenge my parents and so here I am, one of the head council members of the Cherry Blossoms." Kristie told of her past

"I'm sorry for what happened." Jason said looking down onto the intricate designs on the carpet

"Don't, you didn't do anything." Kristie whispered staring back at the fire and began crying.

Jason soon held her close and told her everything would be all right. She continued to cry and then the two teens just sat in front of the fire holding onto each other tightly. The fire soon died down and Kristie fell soon fell asleep in Jason's arms who just lowered his head and had it rest just above Kristie's.

"Eroquin…" Kristie muttered in her sleep.

"Eroquin?" Jason wondered

After a few hours passed and soon there was a lot yelling. The entire dormitory woke in alert of the sound.

**/Balcony\**

"Traitor!" Ryoko spat at Thanh

"You finally figured that neh?" Thanh asked with a sarcastic tone

"You…" Ryoko muttered as he turned to Eric

"What?" Eric asked with anger looking straight at Ryoko

Ryoko knocked Eric out with a surprise punch

"Eric!" Thanh cried in shock

"Now for you little Cherry Blossom" Ryoko said angrily as he picked up Thanh by the neck and suspended her over the railing of the Balcony.

Eric soon came through before Thanh was dropped

"Thanh!" He cried out

"Syaonara." Ryoko said releasing his grip has Thanh began falling from 10 stories high to the courtyard down below

Eric soon jumped over the side and reached her about 8 feet above the ground. As of by magic, he grew wings and they made a safe landing.

"What? How did this happen?" Eric thought

"So, you are one of the Ragol Guardians huh?" Thanh asked with a faint smile

"I had no clue." Eric stuttered

"Well, I'll explain later. Right now, I have a score to settle." Thanh said getting up

"_RAIN DEROPUSU FUROMU ABODE (Rain drops from above) _**(If i spelt this wrong, can someone email me?)**" Thanh called out as soon a large water cylinder came hurling at Thanh but she just stood there. As soon as the cylinder past her, she was left looking different.

"I should've slaughtered you in the entry test. But I spared you. What a foolish mistake." Thanh yelled at Ryoko

"Its because you are a weakling." Ryoko sneered

"Am not." Thanh protested as she unsheathed a grappling hook like thing

"Shut up! You are nothing but a cheat, traitor and weakling." Ryoko yelled

"That's your opinion!" Thanh yelled as she used the grappling hook and grappled onto the balcony and hoisted herself up. After reaching her destination, she left her grappling hook and unsheathed her Flowen sword.

"Oh, Im scared of the legendary Flowen sword." Ryoko half laughing

"You should be afraid." Thanh sneered swinging the sword

After the 5th swing, Ryoko was hit and he began falling to the ground. But he landed safely as he grabbed on to the hook chain that was left dangling on the side of the building.

"You should always clean up after yourself." Ryoko mocked

"Im not listening to you." Thanh cried

She swung her sword with so much force that the sword created a forceful wind pushing Ryoko backwards. Ryoko soon got back on his feet and charged at Thanh and knocked the sword out of her hand.

"The only way to win a sword fight is if you are the only one with a sword." Ryoko said

"Who said anything about swords alone?" Thanh asked with a smile

Thanh then conjured up her Shadow Rod. And lunged an attack at Ryoko. Ryoko, thinking fast, used his pendant to give him a boost of speed. Thanh, who knew of this little trick, soon used it against him. As he circled around her, she concentrated and pulled the head off her staff and threw it after a few seconds. The head of the staff soon beheaded Ryoko.

"Game over little Wolf." Thanh yelled victoriously and then collapsed with exhaustion.

Eric then ran to her side and pulled her into an embrace.

"You are suffocating me." Thanh said gagging

"Thank god you are alive." Eric cried

"Everything will be alright. And its not going to be easy getting rid of me." Thanh smiled

Eric then helped her back to the dormitory. But while that is happening….

**/Lounge\**

"How…. how could you?" Paul yelled at the sleepy girl

"How could I what? Stay with you? As if! In your dreams!" Kristie spazzed back

"I'll kill you both!" Paul screamed

"Jason! Get out of here!" Kristie urged him to go

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself!" Jason protested

Before Kristie could protest back, a wall of fire shot up in front of Kristie face separating her from Jason.

"Hoe!" Kristie cursed as she backed away out onto the lounge balcony.

"Kristie!" Jason called out, as she was about to fall backwards off the balcony

"Good bye little Cherry Blossom. It was fun having you around." Paul sneered

Kristie was then shoved off the balcony. But of course, her element is Earth, being quick she summoned a cyclone of mud, which brought her to the ground gently, and changing into her alter ego, the Purple Blossom.

"I refuse to be beaten that easily!" Kristie yelled out

"I don't care just as long as you die!" Paul yelled

Kristie then summoned a small harp with delicate intricate designs on it. She began playing a song, which sends off swords flying at her opponent.

"What is this magic!" Paul wondered

Kristie continued her song but Paul pulled out a whip formed of fire. He then used it and knocked Kristie's instrument out of her hand and burned it.

"Ah! My hand!" Kristie cried in agony as the pain boiled in her hand

Soon, Paul summoned a huge wall of fire, which circled around Kristie and began closing in on her.

"No! I can't die this way!" Kristie cried out still clutching her hand

Then a blizzard storm came out of nowhere and extinguished the fire. After the small storm cleared up, Kristie saw Jason standing there with a Crystal white sword in his hand.

"A Ragol Guardian!" Kristie asked in disbelief

Jason stood there wondering how and what had just happened. He stood there staring at his glass sword wondering how did he conjure the sword in the first place.

"How dare you interfere?" Paul asked furiously as he charged towards Jason

"I-I-I" Jason stuttered

Kristie then used her aura and conjured up a scent, which knocked out Paul's senses.

"Behead him already!" Kristie screamed

"Oh! Right!" Jason obeyed and sliced the head off of Paul before he regained conscience

"How come you never mentioned that you were a Ragol Guardian?" Kristie asked as she slowly walked up to him.

"I never knew this myself." Jason replied looking confused

"We should go find the others. I'll explain later." Kristie said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the dormitory.

**/Dormitory Lounge\**

In a few minutes, everyone soon came running down to the lounge still in their sleeping clothes.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLUE COSMOS HAD JUST HAPPENED?" Funfu screamed at the four battle weary teens standing before her

"Let me explain…" Thanh began

"NO! DAMARE!" Funfu yelled, "You could've just blown our covers and gotten us killed! You think an explanation could fix this!"

"DAMARE FUNFU!" Kristie yelled, "I know you are my cousin but I don't care. Now I want you to shut the hell up and let Thanh explain!"

"Alright then!" Funfu yelled in defeat as she slumped into the nearest chair

"But before I explain what happened, I need to explain what a Ragol guardian is." Thanh started

"SHUSH!" Funfu shushed, "They can't know about it!"

"But we have the two Ragol guardians with us." Kristie announced

"WHAT! How can that be?" Emma asked

"Well, Eric and Jason here seems to be the two Ragol Guardians." Kristie said

"What are Ragol guardians?" Jason asked

"Ragol guardians are warriors which are sent from the heavens above. They would be sent down to unlock the true natures within two other girls who are actually sealed arch angels. Legends tell that once the Guardians and Angels meet, they are to face a hard challenge. The challenge is when Death would some how control their friends and turn the world against the 4. The job of the four is to find the 3 goddesses before they are eliminated. For once the 4 are eliminated, the entire world will fall into utter chaos. The 3 goddesses are Zeruda, goddess of gray battle and strength, Kuroe, goddess of blooming life and wisdom, and last but not least Angeriku goddess of Angelical beings and power. These goddess are captive in jeweled stones, Jade of Wisdom, Opal of Serenity and Sapphire of Life. When all three stones are together, the true battle begins. None of us knows what happened when the true battle begins though. But what I know is that Eric, Jason, Kristie and I are heading out on a new journey and that we are going to beat Death in her little game before she goes on a strike." Thanh explained

"Death goes on strike?" Eric asked

"Yes. For some reason, she would not let people die and she won't put them to their final rest. If she goes on strike, you four would not stand a chance for your opponents will keep coming back at you." Funfu explained

"I see now." Eric said

"The rest of us should pack up and head back to the shrine. Kelly, Chantal, Marv, Chris, Caren, Macy, you may stay here and act as if none of this has happened. But what you should know is that we will never some back so if you wish to see us, you will have to come along with us." Ying explained

"But if the Guardians are supposed to unlock your true forms, why are you still like this?" Chris asked

The process takes time. To unlock the true forms we must learn much more than we already know." Thanh answered

"I see." Marvin said

"Ok, everyone who is leaving, pack your bags for we will leave tomorrow morning. I'm going to head down to the office to pull us out of the school. Thanh, you send a message home to tell them of our plans." Ying ordered

"We are going as well." Kelly, Marvin, Macy, Chris, Chantal and Caren said in unison.

"Now what are you guys waiting for? Go and pack up!" Ying said

"HAI!" They all responded heading back to their rooms

* * *

**/Cherry Blossoms Shrine\**

"ARA!" Eriol yelled jumping off of his seat knocking the table down and entering a trance

"Nani Eriol-Kun? (What Eriol?)" Sakura asked as she began cleaning up the shattered pieces of china on the floor

"The Ragol Guardians have awakened." Eriol answered in a dark voice

"Nani? How?" Tomoyo asked in shock

"A battle broke between the Selkik blossom and Purple blossom. The two guardians just happened to be with them at the time. I supposed when their loved one was in danger their true forms have awoken. But now that the four destined warriors are together, we must prepare for war. The world will be hurled into utter chaos until the warriors complete their quest. I'm afraid we are going to be fighting against our own blood and kin." Eriol explained still in his trance

"No…. I will not lose or harm my little cherry blossom!" Tomoyo cried

"Neither will I." Meiling said trying to be strong

"There must be someway we could avoid fighting against our girls." Sakura pleaded

"There is. We must quickly move for we only have about a week." Eriol said

"What must we do?" Syaoran asked standing up and was willing to do anything to avoid fighting with his head council

"We must all move to the Tri Shrine. That sacred place will be the only place where we would not be effected by the wicked charms of Death." Eriol answered

"But we have so many cherry blossom members." Naoko stated

"We just need to be in a 100 meters range of the Shrine. And thank goodness there is a forest filled with animals and a pure lake nearby. I don't know how long it would take for them to finish the mission so we would need to be there for quite some time." Eriol said

"Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, go tell the others to pack up for our trip to Tri Shrine ASAP!" Sakura ordered

"Hai!" as the four adults ran out the door to send off the signal

"Oh and by the way Sakura, you have an incoming message from Thanh in the fountain." Eriol said snapping out of his trance

**/Courtyard fountain\**

"_Message for Sakura Li." _The Porfullio slime announced

"Commence message." Sakura commanded

"_Auntie, Funfu, Anna, Emma and Ying are going to head back to the shrine along with our new companions, Marvin, Chris, Kelly, Chantal, Macy and Caren. Jason, Eric, Kristie and I are going to head onto our new quest which I'm sure Eriol has figured out. The others shall be at the shrine gates in about two days. If the clan is heading towards a safe place, make sure 11 horses remain behind, 10 for Ying and her companions and 1for an escort to lead them to where you are going to stay. And if you don't know what I mean by escort, make sure a clan member stays behind so he or she could lead the others to you. Best regards, Thanh." _The Porfullio slime recited

"Return to her at once and tell her we understand and tell her we hope she is successful." Sakura ordered

"_Message sent and new one has been recorded. Ja ne." _The Porfullio then vanished and the clan leaders left to go and pack up.

"Meiling, I want you to stay behind and be the escort." Sakura requested

"Hai." Meiling obeyed

* * *

**Authors' notes: A long chapter neh? Lol. The quest seems hard… lets see how it turns out in a few chps. Anyways, review please.**


	6. Departure

**Never Underestimate a Cherry Blossom**

**Author's Opening Notes: We left off that the Cherry Blossoms Clan abandoning the shrine to head towards the Tri Shrine, the sent Blossoms are returning and the four warriors are heading out onto a new quest. So I guess everyone is leaving to somewhere. (Smile) So I think the title suits this Chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Departure

* * *

**

**(A/N: ok, cuz im going to go back and forth between many scenes, I need to make a key table cuz I'll be using shortcuts. 123Warriors, 456Traveling companions, 789 Main clan. Remember this ppl!)**

**/123+456 at the main gates of the school\**

"Keep well and be careful." Funfu said

"We will." Kristie and Thanh said in unison

Soon all the members exchanged hugs and wishes.

"Tell our mums that we are going to be fine." Kristie requested

"Hai." Anna said

"Syaonara!" they all said as they took separate paths

**/789 at the shrine gates\**

"Lets head out!" Syaoran announced

"HAI!" The clan shouted as they began marching through the gates onto the mountainous path leading them down.

"I will be there in like 4 days!" Meiling quickly shouted off the balcony

"HAI!" Sakura shouted, "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Meiling called back

**/123\**

"I wonder where we should start first…" Kristie wondered

"We shouldn't be in contact with anymore humans for they would turn against us so we should head towards the Tri Shrine first." Thanh responded

"That's right…" Kristie said

"We need a place to camp, it is getting pretty dark." Eric said noticing the change of color of the sky

"Yeah. I think there is a good spot." Thanh said pointing to a clearing near a stream and bushes of berries

"You three start setting up the tents, I'll make us something to eat." Thanh ordered

"Hai." The three agreed

**/A little later while eating\**

"Where does Death live?" Jason asked

"She lives in a dark cave…. You could only get to her lair if you found the Cave of Blood. You would need to swim through the blood and once you find a 6 point ruby star stone, it would teleport you to her lair. Or you could take the long and hard way but still…" Thanh said

"The long and hard way?" Kristie asked

"You forgot how I met her before I met Tomoyo." Thanh asked

"You still call your mum by her first name?" Kristie asked

"Shes not my blood mum. Im adopted mind you." Thanh reminded her

"Oh yes…. the Crystal Lake crisis. I remember. You truly met her?" Kristie asked

"Yes." Thanh replied

"How did you meet her?" Jason asked

"I was about to drown, and I saw this women coming up to me. She was wearing a long black gown and her hair was black and it was so long that it reached her heels. She was very pale in the face, with red blood shot eyes and red blood lips. She told me she would save me as long as I would live with her. But I didn't say anything for I did not know how to speak at such age and then Tomoyo came towards me and Death disappeared and Tomoyo brought me back to shore. That was all I could remember." Thanh said

"How old were you?" Jason asked

"She was about 3." Eric answered for Thanh

"That really is young…. Like having to face 'her' so young." Jason said

"So many have faced her and they were much younger than me and they did not get away, she took them." Thanh added

"Yeah." Kristie whispered

"Well Im going to go for a walk." Thanh announced

"Alright then." The others replied

"I'll come with you." Eric offered

"Nah, just stay here, I'll be back soon." Thanh declined

"Ok then." Eric said turning back to dinner

**/5 hours later\**

"She is still not back. And it is getting pretty dark" Eric said getting worried

"She'll be fine." Jason said

"Yeah, shes pretty tough and all. She'll be fine." Kristie added

"Im going to go and look for her." Eric said

"Alright then." Kristie replied

**(A/N: Im leaving it as a cliffhanger from here. The next part I intend to write about would be a long detailed part so im going to put it in as a chapter.)**

**/456 half way home\**

"And you guys walked to the school?" Caren asked

"Hai." Ying said

"This is a long way." Macy added

"Yup. And it's getting pretty dark so we should set up camp now, there is a running river over there." Funfu said pointing to the direction of the river

"Wait, I hear something." Marv said as he stood in one spot

"Yeah, I hear the trotting of horses. About 11 of em mind you." Anna said

"You guys hide near the bushes, I'll handle this." Ying said pushing them into the bushes

"Ying Tsukishiro!" a cloaked figure exclaimed

"How do you know my name?" Ying asked trying to hide her fear

"It's me, Meiling Li." Meiling said revealing herself

"Meiling!" Anna, Emma and Funfu exclaimed

"So, my daughter and Thanh aren't with you guys?" Meiling asked

"No, but they told us to tell you they will be fine." Anna said remembering Kristie's request

"Thank goodness." Meiling sighed, "And these must be your new companions."

"Hai." The girls responded

"It has been a long time Kelly!" Meiling called out and gave Kelly a hug

"Yes it has." Kelly said, "And these are my friends. Marvin Cheung, Christopher Fung, Macy Mak, Caren Lee and Chantal More."

"Pleasure to meet you all but we must hurry to the Tri Shrine. The rest of the clan is a good full day ahead so hurry up and get on a horse and lets go!" Meiling urged

"Hai!" they all obeyed

They all got onto a horse and began trotting towards the Tri Shrine.

**/789\**

"How much further Eriol-Kun?" Sakura asked

"Well if we continue on, well be there by next morning." Eriol said

"We should let them rest. They don't look like they could walk another mile." Tomoyo suggested

"Yes, lets stop." Syaoran agreed

"Plus, if we stopped, Meiling might catch up to us." Sakura added

"That's true." Eriol said

**/456\**

"I see a lot of tents up ahead."

"Ah! We've caught up with the rest of the clan."

"Wow. There are a lot of you guys."

"Hai."

"Lets go!"

"I can't wait to see my mum again."

"I can't wait to see mine and my friends."

"Hai! So lets go!"

**/Cherry Blossoms (A/N: when I say Cherry Blossoms I mean 789+456)\**

"Sakura!" Meiling called out as she rode towards the campsite

"Mum!" Ying called out

"Meiling! Ying! I'm so glad you guys are safe!" Sakura cried out as she ran and gave her daughter a hug

"How much further are we from the Tri Shrine?" Anna asked

"We'll be there around noon tomorrow." Eriol answered

"Ok." Emma said as she got off her horse and sat on the ground

"Finally! We get a rest!" Macy said sitting down.

"Well, we still need to set up our tents." Caren said

"Its alright, we've setted up the tents for you already." Tomoyo said coming out from a tent nearby

"Thank you." The group thanked

"Its no problem." Tomoyo said

"Don't worry, Thanh will be fine." Funfu said

"I hope so." Tomoyo sighed

**/Death's Lair\**

"Ara ara." Death spoke in dark low voice

"Nani? What is it my lady?" A man in a dark cloak asked

"My little friend from 10 years ago is returning to me. I wonder why….." Death wondered

"I see. Would you like me and the others to rid her for you?" the cloaked man asked

"No no, no need for that. Let her come to me." Death declined

"Yes my lady." The cloaked man said as he glided out of the room.

"Very interesting that she is coming back." Death spoke to herself as she began wondering many different reasons as to why Thanh would see her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know it was a short chapter and a late update, so please forgive. Is that why Thanh went for a walk? And what will happen to the rest of the clan? Find out next chapter (Maybe not for the cherry blossoms)**


	7. Heaven or Hell?

**Never Underestimate a Cherry Blossom**

**Author's Opening Notes: Like I said in the previous chapter about in between the way, I'm going to make a chapter of the events to happen so just read on.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Heaven or Hell?**

**/Thanh's POV\**

"Dammit, this forest is getting on my nerves! So freaking dark but I know im near."

"I don't even know what I am doing but I guess I'll just let everything flow once I meet her. Thank god I know an incantation to let me breathe and not suffocate."

"Finally! I found it!"

**/Normal POV\**

"Where the hell is she?" Eric asked

Then Eric came upon a blood red lake with a cliff just above. On the cliff he saw Thanh in her swimming gear and about to jump off the cliff. She was chanting an incantation or something.

"Thanh!" Eric called out

"How did you find me?" Thanh asked

"Never mind that, what are you doing?" Eric asked

"I am going to see Death." Thanh answered

"Are you stupid? Why are you doing this?" Eric asked

"I need to speak to her. After all, its not nice to keep people out of contact for over 10 years." Thanh answered

"Don't, I don't want to lose you." Eric said

"I'll be back, no worries. Just don't tell the others." Thanh requested

"Alright then." Eric said

"Now go." Thanh commanded

"Be careful." Eric added

"I will." Thanh said reassuringly

And as Eric left her on the cliff she began chanting.

"_Arurobu me to bereafu underuwateru (Allow me to breath underwater)"_

Then a bubble like sphere formed around her head and she dove into the lake of blood.

"She better be fine." Eric sighed

**/Lake of blood\**

"Dammit… I can't find the cave!" Thanh cursed

And she swam around the blood for about another hour before she found the cave. It took her another 15 minutes to find the 6 pointed Ruby Star. When she found the ruby, the cave drained itself of blood and Thanh was soon standing on the cold ground of the cave. She then popped the bubble around her head and began following the path that was to lead her to Death's Palace.

After about a 20minute walk, she found a dark castle just ahead and she ran towards it so she can get the meeting over with.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" A guard asked

"I wish to see Death." Thanh requested

"You're visit is denied." The guard said

"Demo, I need to see her!" Thanh cried out

"Well too bad. You must leave at once or I will be forced to kill you!" the Guard threatened

"Let her in." An echoic voice rung through the sky

"Yes my lady." The guard obeyed and unlocked the gates

"Thank you." Thanh thanked

**/In Death's Lair\**

"Its been quite a long time hasn't it Death?" Thanh asked

"Yes it has young one." Death said, "It only took you 10 years to grow up so much."

"Yes. I know." Thanh responded

"Now, what is it that you wished to see me about?" Death asked as sipped her cup of tea

"I wish for you not to go on strike for at least a month." Thanh requested

"Are you kidding me? No way!" Death screamed as she spat out her tea

"Im begging you. Please! Please don't go on strike!" Thanh said getting on her knees

"So many people blame me for having them sent to their graves and eternal sleep. Well, as long as I don't send them to eternal sleep, they would be happy." Death explained

"Yes but, I can't work on my mission if you go on strike!" Thanh yelled getting up

"Why?" Death asked

"Because, Im an Archangel." Thanh answered

"WHAT?" Death screamed out loud

"Im an Archangel. Im working with one other Archangel and two Ragol Guardians. If you go on strike, how are me and my companions are to survive if our opponents keep coming back and go after us?" Thanh explained

"I see." Death said

"Please?" Thanh asked

"Alright then. It is settled. I'll hold on for a while." Death said after considering after a while

"Domo arigato Death." Thanh thanked

"It is alright, anything for a living sister." Death said smiling

"I don't want to be rude by saying dead sister so im going to call you my shadow sister." Thanh said

"Nice touch." Death commented

"I have a question." Thanh said

"Yes?" Death asked

"Why were you going to spare me when I was about to drown 10 years ago?" Thanh asked

"I sensed your Aura. It was very powerful. I was hoping you would stay with me and inherit my throne after me and rule the Shadow Realm for it would be such waste to rid such a strong will power and strength." Death explained

"I see. Thank you. Now I must be off. I'll see you again." Thanh said leaving

"Syaonara!" Death called out after her.

**/On the way back\**

"Thank god I thought of this or else our quest might've been much more than we could handle." Thanh said to herself as she swam towards the surface "What is that?"

And a rather large creature came walking up towards her. It was really large for it was walking on the lake floor and it's head was at her level.

"It can't be, I thought he never existed!" Thanh gasped, "Ogaflow exists?

Ogaflow soon lunged towards her and showed his sharp teeth as she began struggling and began to swim at top speed but Ogaflow was quick and grabbed her. She then struggled but that was a mistake…. Ogaflow then popped her air bubble and she struggled even more and she broke loose. She swam to surface and her head merged from under gasping for air and she began swimming for shore. But Ogaflow came above as well and grabbed her again. Eric, who was waiting for her came in flying above and threw his Lance of life at Ogaflow who threw Thanh at the cliff and she was knocked out cold.

"Thanh!" Eric cried out

**/Campsite\**

"That was Eric!" Jason called out

"I think something happened! Lets go!" Kristie cried out as she dropped her bowl and dashed towards where the battle was happened

**/Blood Lake\**

"Jason! Kristie!" Eric called out pulling his lance from Ogaflow

"What is that thing?" Jason asked as he changed into his alter ego and pulled out his sword

"I thought he was only a legend!" Kristie cried out as she stepped back

"What is it?" Eric asked

"That thing is Ogaflow, guardian of all Sea life. He must've tracked down Thanh's aura and attempted to kill her for what I read, he was the reason why the Selkies no longer live in the sea, for he feeds off them!" Kristie explained

"We better finish him off before he gets back at !" Jason called out

"Yup." Kristie said as she changed into her alter ego

"Lance of Life!" Eric called out as he threw his lance once again

"Sword of Sorrow!" Jason called out lunging an attack

"Senseless Scent!" Kristie called as she use her aura to conjure a gas which formed around Ogaflow

Thanh soon came around and changed into her alter ego and threw her friends aside and said it was her battle. She shall avenge the Selkies.

"THIS IS MY BATTLE! YOU GUYS HEAD BACK TO CAMP!" yelled as she pulled out her Flowen sword

"Demo-"Kristie started but she was cut off

"I SAID GO!" Thanh yelled. Jason and Kristie left to camp but Eric remained

"I SAID GO!" Thanh yelled again

"IM NOT LEAVING YOU!" Eric yelled back

"Then you leave me no choice." She muttered and she formed a bubble sphere around him and sent it flying to the shore. He couldn't move in the sphere, he was like a stone sitting there.

"DON'T DO THIS!" Eric yelled

But ignored him and threw her sword at Ogaflow who backed away as the sword pierced his head. Soon summoned and army of Porfullio slimes to attack as she gathered more strength to conjure a huge cyclone of blood which went hurling at Ogaflow. Ogaflow was hit with so much force that his armor shattered and Thanh dove in and retrieved her sword and pierced him in his heart. With one yell of Victory, she used the last of her energy and she plunged into the lake. Eric ran towards the shore as her bubble sphere had lifted for she had no energy left. The Porfullio slimes went to retrieve their mistress and brought her towards shore.

"Please be alive," Eric cried as he kneeled down near her

But she only lay there not moving or breathing. But soon she got up and started gagging and coughing up all the blood she had accidentally swallowed from her plunge.

"Thank god you are alive!" Eric cried as he pulled her into a hug

"Everything will be alright." Thanh whispered as she returned the hug, "Lets head back. I have some good news I need to tell."

"Alright then." Eric said as he helped her up.

**/Campsite\**

"I got some news!" Thanh said when they sat down

"What is it?" Kristie asked

"Death will not go on strike. This would make the quest much easier knowing that our foes will not come back alive and after us." Thanh announced

"That's great!" Kristie said with a smile and clasping her hands together.

"Now, im perished. Whats are we going to eat?" Thanh asked

"We don't have much. Just a small bowl of rice." Kristie said pulling out a very small bowl and started putting rice into it

"Err…yum." Thanh said with a fake smile

"Can't hide your sarcasm, this is all we've got." Kristie said handing her the bowl and some chopsticks

"Grrr…." Thanh growled under her breath

They silently ate their dinner and then soon setted out blankets and fell asleep. Except Thanh and Kristie for, they wandered off into the dark forest. They looked like they were sleep walking for their eyes were wide and looked blank. And their face held no expression what so ever and they were marching deeper into the forest. Soon, Eric and Jason, woke up to find them missing and goes looking for them.

They girls had found themselves at the gates of an old and abandoned shrine.

"We, the Arch Angels of all that is holy, sacred and pure, command you to allow us in! We, the conquerors of darkness, and guardians of light, command you to open before us!

_We, mystical angels of the heavens COMMAND YOU TO OPEN!" _Thanh and Kristie chanted in their trance.

Soon entered the shrine. After standing in the center, the gates closed behind them and they broke out of their trance.

"Where are we?" Kristie asked in a frightened voice

"I don't know." Thanh responded unsure

Soon the dark hole appeared beneath them and soon they were falling. Their scream echoed through the woods as came running towards where the scream came from. Eric and Jason soon came upon the gates of the shrine but were unable to open the gates as it was bolted with magic.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Dun dun dun. So met Death and her request was granted. Now I wonder what kind of troubles they are going to face in this old shrine. Find out next chapter.**

**Reason for late update: I am so sorry for the late update but Ying Tsukishiro had past away and well me and my friends were caught up in this tragic event. And yes, she was a real person. **


	8. Trapped

**Never Underestimate a Cherry Blossom**

Author's opening notes: I am very sorry for the late update…. I totally ran out of things to write considering I had to think about my other stories! And to top it all off, I lost my planning page…. So now I have to do everything right out of my head….

**Ok, we left off where, and were trapped inside a dark abandoned shrine. Lets see what happens next.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Trapped**

**/ Jason's and Eric's POV\**

"How the bloody hell are we going to get in!" Jason asked

"Im not sure…" Eric responded

"Maybe I could help…." A soft wispy voice rang out to them

"Who are you?" Eric asked

"I am Thanh's shadow sister." Death said

"D-d-d-e-e-ath?" Eric asked in frightened voices

"Hai. But don't be scared…. There is no way I would harm my living sister's friends." Death reassured them.

"Well, how are we going to get in?" Jason asked looking at the large wooden doors

"It would be a difficult task… but seeing that you two are Ragol guardians, it should be no problem now, should it?" Death asked

Eric and Jason just merely nodded back.

"Now, listen carefully." Death ordered as she explained what to do.

**/In the dark hole….. Or is it?"\**

"OWWWWWW! GET OFF OF ME!" Thanh cried out as Kristie's weight was crushing her

"ARA! GOHMEN NEH!" Kristie apologized getting off of and helping her up.

"Where are we?" Kristie asked as she looked around

"I don't bloody hell know, but wherever we are, we must find out how to get out of here." Thanh said brushing off dirt on her skirt.

"You girls won't be going anywhere." A dark voice echoed throughout the hole

"Nani? What is this magic? I can't move!" Kristie yelled out

"Neither can I!" Thanh cried out

"Well, you shouldn't be moving anyways… Archangels." The voice echoed again

"NOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP US!" The girls screamed out as loud as they could

**/Outside of the shrine\**

A large scream went and echoed throughout the shrine and could be heard from just outside as well.

"We must hurry!" Jason urged

"You tow must turn into your guardian forms, and both, in total sync, must unleash a powerful attack at those doors! Remember, Light conquers ALL! Well, Im an exception." Death said," Now hurry!"

Eric and Jason soon changed into their alter egos and pulled out the signified weapons.

"When I count BACK from 3, you must unleash your attack!" Death said, "3!"

And Eric went and unleashed his attack too soon.

"I SAID BACK! Now try again!" Death said, "3!"

And Eric got ready for his attack.

"2!"

Jason got his attack ready.

"1!"

And they both unleashed a powerful attack. The two techniques soon collided with each other into a much more powerful attack. After a few seconds, the doors were blown into bits as and charged into the shrine.

"I see my dear cousin has come back to my shrine has she not?" the same dark voice rang out

"Eroquin?" Death gasped

"Hai. It is I, Eroquin." Eroquin stepped out of his shadow along with a little girl with long pale blue hair.

"Are these yours?" the girl asked in a very soft voice as Thanh and Kristie were shoved to the ground with their hands tie behind their backs and scarves bond to their mouths so they were unable to speak. They had fearful looks in their eyes and their clothes were covered in lots of dust and dirt.

"HMMMMM! (HELP US!)" The girls tried to say

" Thanh! Kristie!" Jason and Eric yelled out loud

"Sister!" Death cried out

"HMMM! (DEATH!)" Thanh tried to say as she tried to struggle out of her bounds

"I suppose they are yours." Eroquin said, "What should we do Kyoho, my dear daughter?"

"Can I do the honors?" Kyoho asked

"Sure thing my little girl." Eroquin said smiling

"Syaonara!" Kyoho said as a hole appeared beneath the girls as they fell.

"HMMMMMMMMMM! (NOOOOO! HELP US!)" The girls tried to say as they fell. After a few seconds, they were out of sight."

"NO!" Death, and , cried out

"Kyoho, daddy is tired, you handle our intruders, while I talk with your auntie. Later on you can ask why she didn't bring you a gift this time." Eroquin said to his daughter

"Thank you father." Kyoho said pulling out a fan just like had in the battle class, except, Kyoho's is blue with very very long ribbons. No feathers either. Small emeralds were on the edges of the frilled fan and when folded out, it had an image of the great monster, Ogaflow.

"Trespassers are no tolerated here! Trespassers shall be executed." Kyoho said getting into a battle stance.

"Not if we can help it!" Jason yelled as he threw a blizzard of ice crystals at Kyoho but she merely flicked her wrist and a wall of fire appear melting the ice away.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You guys are such pest…" Kyoho said as she lunged for an attack. With a whipped her fan out, swords and water spirits came flying at the two guardians.

"Take this!" Eric yelled as he conjured a whirlwind of blades right at Kyoho

It just grazed her ear as she dodged it.

"Close, but not close enough!" Kyoho said and with another flick, miniature olgaflows came and began marching towards the guardians.

But the two guardians pulled out their weapons and ridded the olgaflows in no time. Then knocked the fan out of Kyoho's hand.

"What!" Kyoho screeched in disbelief. Then she quickly dodged their next attack and pulled out a crystallized sword. And with one swing, knocked and weapons out of their hands.

"_Pick up your weapons and throw them at each other. The collision of both weapons will create a new one…" _a voice instructed in their heads by telepathy. And ran for their weapons and threw them into each other. The voice was right, it did create a new weapon.

"NANI! THE LANCE OF ICED LIGHT!" Kyoho screamed as the sword and staff fused into a large snow white colored staff with a sphere of light at the bottom and a blade in the shape of the sun at the top. And it targeted Kyoho and flew right at her, striking her in the eye.

"AHHHHHHH! NOOOOO! I WON'T DIE THIS WAY! I WON'T DIE THIS WAY!" Kyoho screamed as she was pinned down to the ground and she pounding her fist into the dirt. Soon, a shower of ice came at her and she shattered and died. The lance defused into the original weapons.

"Why does our battles keep getting harder?" Eric asked

"We are on a quest where everyone in the world would hate us! No duh!" Jason responded

"Lets go find Death and the girls." Eric said sprinting to the door.

**/Inner Courtyard\**

"I would never help you again after what you have done to my sister!" Death screamed at Eroquin

"Wrong answer!" Eroquin yelled in anger and with a magical force threw her at a wall, "DON'T EVER MESS WITH THE RED BLOOD WOLVES!"

"Never underestimate a cherry blossom!" Jason yelled, barging into the battlegrounds.

"NANI!" Eroquin yelled fending off an attack from sword

"Don't mess with the Cherry Blossoms! Now, where are they!" Eric asked holding his staff close to Eroquin's head

"Im not telling you!" Eroquin said vanishing

"DAMMIT!" Death screamed, "My dear sister!"

"You want them?" Eroquin asked holding onto the ropes bounding and together

"HMMM! HMM! (Please… help us!)" Kristie tried to say

"Let them go!" Jason ordered

"First, give your powers to me!" Eroquin demanded

"HMM! HMMMMMMMMMMM! (DON'T SURRENDER YOUR POWERS!)" Thanh tried to say

"Alright…" Eric gave in, not understanding what Thanh just tried to say

"I SAID DON'T GIVE IN!" Thanh yelled breaking loose from the handkerchief that was bound on her mouth to keep her quiet.

" Thanh!" Eric said stepping back

"Don't give in." Thanh said with a wink before Eroquin bound her with the handkerchief again.

"You, keep you mouth shut!" Eroquin ordered at .

Thanh looks at Kristie , then as if reading each other's minds, they kicked Eroquin in the stomach making him release the ropes letting them free. They then pulled the handkerchief away from their mouths and ran to the guardians' sides to battle as they changed into their alter egos.

"DON'T BLOODY HELL MESS WITH US!" Kristie yelled pulling out a harp. (**NOTE: ok, her old one burned right? Well, cuz the harp was made out of wood and then enchanted, she just carved a new one and enchanted it. There, a new battle harp.)**

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Eroquin yelled as he vanished for good and the shrine diminished

"That was one freaky event…" Thanh sighed leaning over trying calm down

'SLAP!'

"HOE!" Thanh cursed loudly holding a hand on her right cheek where a red mark was forming, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLUE COSMO IS THAT FOR!"

"You had us worry sick! Going off like that without warning!" Eric yelled

'Really hard punch in the stomach'

"Not our fault! We were practically sleepwalking in the woods! We had absolutely no clue what we were doing! SO, CHILL!" Thanh yelled

"Gohmen." Eric apologized holding her in an embrace

"Gohmen." Thanh apologized returning the hug

"Well, it's almost dawn, lets head back to camp and pack it up." Jason suggested

"Hai." The others agreed

* * *

**Author's notes: Again, I apologize for the super late update. I kinda had lots of work to do and needed to think of ideas for my other stories. So okay, they have finally freed themselves from the dark shrine with evil magical powers and yadadadada. What is going to happen next? Find out next time… whenever I update.**


	9. Breakfast

**Never Underestimate a Cherry Blossom**

**Author's opening notes: Ok, I have quite a bit of free time at the moment to write this chapter. So we left off and learning new magical techniques and the girls were rescued from Eroquin's clutches. Now, in a previous chapter, mumbles Eroquin's name in her sleep. Why? Well, lets find out this chapter. But first off, how are the other members doing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Breakfast**

**/Cherry Blossoms campsite\**

"I feel a large force of disturbance." Eriol said entering a trance at breakfast

"Eriol…" Tomoyo said

"The red blood wolves have found out who are the destined four." Eriol said

"No… they couldn't have. How… how could they?" Syaoran wondered

"My daughter…" Tomoyo sighed

"Please… tell us more Eriol-Kun. We must know of their whereabouts." Meiling plead

"Death has calmed down… I feel no aura of anger from her." Eriol continued

"No, she couldn't have gone there…" Ying said

"Nani? Who, what, where?" Caren and Macy asked

"Thanh went to Death's lair didn't she?" Funfu asked

"Hai. She did. I know anything she most likely did." Anna said

"Death?" Marvin asked

"Yes, Death." Anna said

"Tell us more about death." Chris asked

"Well, she is the one who will put you to your final sleep and guides your soul to where it belongs. Many consider her evil, but she is only doing what she was created for. The ender of life. If she went on strike, no one could be put to their final rest, so if the destined ones defeated strong enemies and Death was on strike, those enemies would come back after them, for they have not been put to their final rest. So if Eriol can't feel any anger aura from her, this is a good sign because it means she won't be going on strike against us humans." Sakura explained

"We understand now." Chantal said

"Eroquin has a very strong Anger Aura however…" Eriol continued on

"E-e-r-roq-u-u-in?" Meiling stammered

"Hai." Eriol responded, "His anger is forming into a strong dark aura…"

"That bastard." Meiling cursed

"Mostly because our Ragol guardians have killed his only daughter, Kyoho." Eriol explained, "Her presence cease to exist now… I can't feel her aura anymore."

"I see." Syaoran said, "We should've killed him when he was under our training."

"Yet, we spared him. I'm worried Syao-kun. He knows our secrets." Sakura said snuggling close to her husband.

"Don't worry. Our angels will watch over us." Syaoran said assuring her and holding her close.

"In coming message." Eriol said snapping out of his trance

"_Mistress Sakura…_" A porfullio slime said gliding over to Sakura.

"Here I am." Sakura said standing up and walking towards the porfullio slime.

"_Message for you._" It said

"Ready to receive message." Sakura said

"_Auntie, Eroquin had somehow held onto our souls as we were asleep and pulled us towards a dark shrine and were held captive. , and saved us. It was a terrifying ordeal but we are fine by now. This quest is more dangerous than we anticipated. We send you our love and hope you well. We are quite fine so do not worry. See you all very soon. Ja ne." _The porfullio slime recited

"Thank you very much." Sakura thanked the slime, and with that, it disappeared.

"We should continue on now." Sakura suggested

"Yes my lady." Naoko, Rika and Chiharu said with a curtsey and left to announce departure.

* * *

**Author's notes: Im sorry for a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write. And besides, im thinking of what to write for chapter 12 of Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories. So this it folks. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
